


Subordination

by madfoot84



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bukkake, I have shamed my ancestors, I'm ashamed of myself, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Porn, Pure Porn, Slash, This is such trash, i apologize for this smoldering heap of garbage, i'm glad this ship is powered by trash, i'm sorry guys, non-con sort of, only sort of, porn and also trash, pure trash, sooooo much trash, swan dive into the trash compactor, this is garbage, this is the only ship this garbage fic could exist in, trashporn, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/pseuds/madfoot84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo Ren uses the force to make Hux sit there and take it while all of his senior officers gangbang him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subordination

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this smoldering heap of garbage I have unleashed upon this fandom.

Kylo Ren stood in the shadows on the Star Destroyer Finalizer bridge, silent in his brooding mediation, and watched the pathetic and insignificant officers who took no notice of his presence. Perhaps they didn’t see him. Kylo Ren didn’t care. He had just spent the last half hour being berated by Supreme Leader Snoke and would kill every person and destroy every bit of equipment in this room rather than speak to them. But murder and destruction weren’t the purpose of Kylo’s visit to the bridge this day. There were other ways to vent his anger and frustration.  

Kylo came out of his solitary meditation and straightened up a bit as General Hux entered the bridge. Hux hated Kylo with a passion, and the feeling was quite mutual. Fucking with Hux when Kylo was in a bad mood was, therefore, one of his favorite pastimes. Smirking slightly behind his metal mask, Kylo used the force to send a powerful wave of mind control in Hux’s direction. Hux froze in mid-step, turned, and began unbuttoning his greatcoat, all against his will. Kylo knew that Hux would immediately know who was controlling him. Aside from being the only one on the entire Star Destroyer with the ability to use the force, this was not the first time Kylo Ren had used his power on Hux in this way. He also knew there was nothing Hux could do about it.

Senior officers around the room were stopping their work one by one as they took notice of their General, who had completed unbuttoning his greatcoat and was now shrugging out of it, leaving it in a heap on the floor. Hux removed what Kylo considered to be incredibly sexy black leather gloves, one finger at a time, tossing them aside to lie abandoned with his coat. Even at a distance, Kylo could see the hatred and terror (and annoyance) in General Hux’s eyes. It brought Kylo such satisfaction to see Hux annoyed.

By the time Hux had finished unbuttoning his perfectly pressed shirt, all eyes in the room were on him. Some of the officers whispered amongst themselves, others only stared at the spectacle before them as Hux made a show of untucking his shirt from his pants and sliding it off, letting it fall to the floor where it joined his coat and gloves. Kylo made Hux drop to his knees in a degrading and subservient position, slightly rocked back on his heels, his hands resting on his thighs.

The senior officers began to slowly edge toward Hux, who wasn’t moving from his position on his knees. Kylo knew they would do nothing, despite the way Hux’s mouth was slightly open and looked very inviting. _No_ , Kylo thought, _he’s still their superior officer. They wouldn’t dare._ He smiled and used the force to send a second wave of mind control throughout the room, this time affecting every officer in attendance, while still keeping control of Hux kneeling on the floor.

All Kylo did to the officers was remove their inhibitions. Where they previously would have done nothing to the general kneeling on the floor before them, they now seemed inclined to take advantage of him.

Being the only body part he still had complete control of, Hux darted his eyes around the room, flitting quickly between the officers who were closing in on him, most of whom seemed to be unfastening their pants. Kylo made sure that he had a clear view of Hux’s face between the officers who were now crowded around him. A grin spread across Kylo’s masked face as he watched the perfect scene unfolding before him from his vantage point in the shadows. He remained unnoticed by any of the officers, though he was sure he saw Hux’s eyes focus on him a few times as they scanned the group around him.

Hux’s eyes continued to flit from the groin of one senior officer to another as the men around him released their erections and began stroking themselves. He sighed inwardly. _Goddammit, Ren,_ he thought, growing a bit nervous. _There have never been this many before…_

His thoughts were interrupted as one of his officers broke free from the crowd and stepped up to him. Hux gulped nervously as the man pressed the tip of his dick against Hux’s lips. “Open up, General,” the man said. In his current state of mind, Hux wasn’t even able to bring the man’s name to mind, but he felt himself follow the order perfectly, if not willingly, opening his mouth and allowing the officer’s full length to slide into his mouth and hit the back of his throat.

Hux was at least still able to appreciate that Ren seemed to have used the force to remove any semblance of a gag reflex this time. Last time had been…unpleasant. This time, However, the dick pressing against the back of Hux’s throat did not cause the general’s stomach to turn. Apparently taking this as a good sign, the officer slid his dick almost the entire way out of Hux’s mouth and then slid it back in more quickly. Not feeling much discomfort, Hux began to let himself relax. Living with Kylo Ren’s contempt was already bad enough, this might as well happen. _Besides,_ he thought, _at least it’s not as bad as last time._

Hux tried to give a gasp as the officer whose dick was currently pumping slowly in and out of Hux’s mouth hit the back of his throat and kept going until it was buried to the hilt in Hux’s face. Unable to breathe due to having a throat full of dick, Hux was unable to produce the gasp he felt should have come. Also unable to move due to Kylo Ren’s inappropriate use of the force, Hux could do nothing about it as the officer kept his dick in his throat much longer than Hux was really comfortable with. Just as tunnel vision was starting to set in and the room began to fade due to lack of oxygen in his brain, the officer pulled back and Hux managed to suck in a few quick breaths before the man’s dick was stuffed into his throat yet again.

            Using his hands to tilt Hux’s head back a bit to gain a better angle on things, the officer began to pump into Hux’s mouth hard and fast. Hux could do nothing more than try to catch gasps of air whenever he could and wait for the man to finish.

            And finish he did. The officer abruptly pulled his dick out of Hux’s mouth and squirted jets of hot cum onto the general’s face, even as he knelt gasping for air. As soon as the officer stepped away, another took his place, shoving his dick into Hux’s mouth without preamble. In his brief moment between dicks, Hux noticed that every one of the men in that room was actively stroking his own dick, most seemed to be waiting his turn to fuck Hux’s mouth, others seemed content to watch the scene and jerk off. And it was at that time, as the second officer’s balls were slapping mercilessly against Hux’s chin, that a third officer stepped up just barely in Hux’s peripheral vision and came, the pearly white liquid shooting just above Hux’s right eye and dribbling down his face.

            Hux closed his eyes, hoping that Kylo Ren would allow him a tiny bit of freedom to wipe the cum from his face, but seriously doubting that he would. As the cum drained past his eye, he was able to open it again and glance around. He was literally surrounded in dicks. The officer currently fucking Hux’s face seemed like he was going to follow the first’s lead and pull his dick out of Hux’s mouth to cum on his face but wasn’t quite able to make it. He came into Hux’s mouth, the salty taste of it making Hux’s erection strain against his pants. Hux prepared to swallow it, but apparently Kylo Ren had different ideas, and Hux felt himself push it from his mouth, letting it drip down his chin and onto his chest.

Another officer’s dick slipped into his wet mouth, and Hux glanced toward the shadows at the back of the room and stared at the small glint of silver metal that was all that gave away Kylo Ren’s location. He glared at the man, imagining the smirk that was likely playing across the face behind the mask as his own throat was brutalized yet again. He wondered what Ren enjoyed more, seeing him humiliated or seeing him covered in cum. Two more officers approached Hux and came on his face while his throat was being stretched. The one currently fucking him had a much thicker dick than the previous ones had.

One after another, Hux’s senior officers fucked his throat and came on his face. He even noticed a few of them having a second turn with him. He could barely open his eyes anymore, his face and chest were completely drenched in cum. It had even saturated a good bit of his hair. He felt it, sticky and warm, dripping down his chin onto his chest and pooling at his waistband. His own erection, still tragically trapped in its confines, was seeping pre-cum and soaking the inside of his pants. He wanted to touch himself so badly he felt that he could almost break out of Kylo Ren’s control to do so. But not quite.

 _It has to be almost over,_ he thought. _How many more could there possibly be?_ Apparently, whatever Kylo Ren had done to them to drop their inhibitions almost increased their libido, because it literally wasn’t possible that everyone in the room had only had two turns. Hux’s throat was raw and sore, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

When he felt the tips of two dicks trying to slide into his mouth at once, he did manage a gasp. _Surely not,_ he thought desperately. His mouth stretched painfully as two of his officers tried their hardest to do just what Hux hoped they wouldn’t. Luckily, one of them didn’t seem able to hold on very long, as a spurt of cum shot into his throat and one of the dicks was removed from his mouth. The owner of the dick that remained in his mouth didn’t seem to mind, and Hux’s throat was fucked once again.

Just when Hux was about to reach his breaking point, the dick pulled from his mouth and shot its load across his face, and…it wasn’t replaced with another dick. Hux swallowed hard and realized that he wasn’t being completely held in place anymore. He could move his hands. He reached up and wiped the cum from his eyes and open them just in time to see Kylo Ren emerge from the shadows, having removed his mask. A quick glance around showed him that all of the officers had stepped back to the edges of the room and were standing at attention, watching.

Kylo Ren sauntered up to General Hux, who was still kneeling on the floor and was completely covered in cum. His face was slick, his hair was soaked, and it was draining down his bare chest. Kylo allowed a half smile to play across his face.

“My turn,” he said, unfastening his pants with ease, his enormous erection springing free, still feet away from Hux’s face. Hux noticed that Kylo was far bigger than any of the officers who had already had their way with him.

Hux had no choice but to comply. Kylo had given him back some semblance of free will, though Hux was unable to do what he really wanted, which was to spit at Kylo’s feet and leave the room. Instead, Hux crawled across the floor like the dog Kylo thought him to be, cum dripping to the floor as he moved. Rather than sitting still as he had been made to do while the officers had their way with his mouth, Kylo Ren wanted Hux to perform. And Hux could do nothing about it.

Sitting up onto his knees from his crawling position on the floor, Hux reached out and grasped Kylo’s thick dick by the base and nuzzled his face against it, the other officers’ cum helping it to slide against his wet skin with no friction. Hux pulled back and licked at the tip of Kylo’s dick, tasting the cum that had rubbed off of his face onto it. He licked and kissed just the head of Kylo’s dick, sliding his lips across it and rolling his tongue around it. Erection still straining painfully against his pants, Hux slipped Kylo’s dick into his mouth and sucked.

Hearing Kylo make a small noise, Hux glanced up to see Kylo’s face looking back down at him, his eyelids heavy and his lips slightly parted. Filling with hatred, Hux wanted nothing more than to bite down on his mouthful, but Kylo would never allow that. Hux was able to move, but he was unable to do what he wanted. So he closed his eyes and continued to suck sloppily at Kylo’s dick, even reaching up to tease at Kylo’s balls. Whatever Kylo Ren wanted, Hux had to do. Hux felt Kylo’s fist close tightly in his hair as his mouth filled with cum. Ren's dick slipped from Hux's mouth.

“Swallow it,” Kylo Ren said, though quite unnecessarily. Kylo’s use of the force meant that Hux would do whatever he wanted, whether he said it or not. Hux swallowed all that was in his mouth. He opened his eyes and glared up at the force user before him.

A cruel smile spread across Kylo’s face. Something large whipped past Hux’s head and into Kylo’s hand. “Clean yourself up, you pathetic excuse for a general,” Kylo Ren said as he tossed Hux’s coat onto him. Having finally regained full control of himself, Hux frantically threw the coat away from himself but it was too late. He could see that there was cum all over it. He glared at the doorway Ren had disappeared through. His officers were gone too. General Hux could only hope that Ren had wiped their memory like he did last time as he unfastened his pants and touched himself at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize again for this smoldering heap of garbage I have unleashed upon this fandom. I'm just....sorry, guys.


End file.
